


A Christmas Eve Date

by Umbrella_ella



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Holiday Fluff for your Holiday Supercat Needs, I hope this rots your teeth guys, like we need this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrella_ella/pseuds/Umbrella_ella
Summary: What it says on the tin, really. Holiday fun and fluff for everyone-- especially Kara and Cat, who miss their dinner reservations but have a lovely Christmas Eve in regardless. After all, Kara is an efficient planner.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kobuzero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobuzero/gifts).



> For Kobu, who is patient and makes amazing videos and who indulges me when I talk too much.

Kara Danvers is a patient person. After all, she didn’t spend the entire twenty-five years in the Phantom Zone just sleeping, but at this point in time, her incredible super-patience is wearing thin. The snow is fat and fluffy, lazily falling in swirls and Kara looks out at the grey night, National City slow and quiet at this late hour. Cat has been on the same conference call for two hours, and Kara is close to wearing a hole in her office floor. Cat finally drops her receiver onto the cradle of the phone, and pushes her chair back, her head thumping against the cushion of her high backed chair. 

“I’m so sorry, Kara,” Cat groans out, and Kara smiles at that, just a small twitch of her lips. It’s not often that Cat apologizes, but when she does, Kara knows she means it. 

“It’s alright,” Kara says, doing the best she can to inject some cheer into the situation. It’s getting cold in the office, and Kara looks outside and sees the swirling snow pick up, more falling than just a moment ago, as predicted by the news this morning, “I didn’t mind.” 

Cat hums, her eyebrows drawing tightly as a frown mars her beautiful face. 

“But you do.” 

Kara sighs, picking an invisible and possibly non-existent piece of lint from her blazer. Cat takes that as her cue to approach her lover, and steps around the desk with sure feet, her Manolo Blahniks having been abandoned beneath her desk an hour ago. Cat’s cool hand on her face pulls Kara from her deep contemplation, and a sparkling green gaze captures her attention. 

“It’s okay to be frustrated with me, Kara,” Cat says in the still of the office as her fingers find a strong brow, “I’m angry too.” 

Kara understands then, that the way Cat’s shoulders had tensed when the phone rang, the way her brow had furrowed, deeper and deeper as the time plodded on, closer and closer to midnight and further and further away from their Christmas Eve dinner reservation. She sees the way Cat’s frown pulls tight at the corners of her lips, the way her eyes, so vibrant and gorgeous, are dulled and dimmed with disappointment. The dim light of the lamp on her desks casts a halo of soft, yellow light against the two of them, and Kara finds herself pulling at her belt, the way her pants cinch against her waist, suddenly itching and uncomfortable in the tense quiet. 

“I shouldn’t be disappointed,” Kara chuckles uneasily, her fingers flying up to adjust her glasses, “I know that you have work, and I know it’s important to you. I have Supergirl stuff, and you have CatCo, and that’s okay.” 

Cat brushes her fingers across Kara’s grey suit, her fingers drifting down to smooth her thin blue tie. 

“It’s not, not really, Kara. I’m sorry we missed dinner,” Cat sighs, settling her head on Kara’s strong shoulder, humming. Kara looks down, watching as Cat’s eyes flutter shut.  
Kara wraps her arms around Cat, her hands finding small hips, her lips pressing to the crown of Cat’s head. 

“I’m sorry too, but you know, there’s more than one way to start a Christmas vacation…” Kara grins, and Cat lifts her head, staring curiously. Green eyes glitter and narrow, and Kara feels her heart leap in her chest at the way Cat looks at her, because she knows she will never feel this good, never feel this kind of rush again, in any other way— it’s like flying, it’s better than flying. 

Cat’s lips tick up minutely, her head cocking slightly to one side, her hands finding purchase on Kara’s firm arms. Kara moves away, lips brushing Cat’s forehead. The iPod dock is small, but when Kara presses the button, slow, soft music fills the office, the glass office suddenly smaller as Kara takes Cat in her arms again. 

The soft melody of Christmas music warms the air, and Cat twines her arms around Kara’s neck, pulling her in, kissing her softly. Pink, full lips meet smiling, thin lips, and Kara presses back, her fingers firm at the small of Cat’s back, her hips flush with Cat’s. Cat smiles into the kiss, pulling away, and stares at Kara with a question in her eyes.

“Did you plan this?”

Kara grins, her cheeks heating, “Superheroes are known for their excellent strategic planning skills, and I was your assistant for two years, so, in a way, no, but I certainly took precautions. Maybe there won’t be any fancy dinner or good wine, but that doesn’t mean we can’t dance. And then, when Carter gets back later tonight, we’ll pick him up from the airport.”

Cat smirks, “Well, there’s something to be said for your excellent planning skills, Kara Zor-El.”

“Thank you, Miss Grant.” 

Cat quirks a perfectly sculpted brow up, “Kara,” she warns. 

“Miss Grant, my love, mon Cherie, babe,” Kara giggles at Cat’s glare at the last term, “dear, darling, Cat,” she sighs dramatically, “how can I be of service?”

Cat rolls her eyes at Kara’s antics and shifts against her, the slow notes of Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas stifling any remaining silliness, and Kara instead rests her forehead against Cat’s, her blue eyes sparkling. 

“I love you,” Kara whispers, the novelty of those three words still making her heart stutter in her chest and the way Cat’s eyes light up make it worth it. 

Cat’s eyes soften, and even as the snow falls outside, even as Kara’s stomach rumbles loudly and the song switches over, everything about this moment is perfect, and Kara won’t change it for the world. 

“I love you too, my Supergirl,” Cat mutters, closing the gap between them with a thorough kiss that leaves Kara flushed and breathless and very much wanting more. 

Kara spends a few minutes more pressing soft kisses to an eager mouth, and it’s only when she thinks of the morning, that she stops, suddenly worried about her choice of gifts. 

“So, do you think Carter will be thrilled tomorrow morning when he opens up that chemistry set?” 

“I think that you are a remarkable superhero, an amazing woman, and a wonderful, beautiful, gorgeous, sensational partner, and I think he will love whatever you’ve gotten him. Carter adores you, Kara, I wouldn’t worry so much.” 

“But— ” Kara starts, silenced only by soft lips on her own. 

“You worry too much, my dear,” Cat says, and moves to grip the young woman’s shoulders, drawing them both into a swaying embrace, and if it’s out of time, if it’s half a beat behind the music, it doesn’t matter, because Kara’s face is pink and her lips are reddened, and snow is swirling outside, and later on she’ll convince Cat to stop at a 24-hour takeout restaurant, and they’ll pick up Carter from the airport and tuck him in and eat their terrible Chinese food, and they’ll wake up to Carter storming into their room and dragging them out of bed, and Kara will watch Cat open the diamond earrings with baited breath, and even the thought of it all is so perfect she can’t believe it. 

She pulls Cat in close, tucking her nose into soft hair and breathing in the moment. 

Outside, the snow falls, and the city is quiet and still and Kara smiles.


End file.
